


2. Prey in the Mountains

by TalesofAshe



Series: Tales of Kephaream: A Changing Heart [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofAshe/pseuds/TalesofAshe
Summary: Pashial is tasked with escorting a healer, Cassendri, to Kohir, the base of the Western Clan. His clan master, Fagan, tries to convince him to let go of his feelings for the Daesii starting the internal battle for love or honour. When Pashial arrives in Kohir, he is surprised by a handsome Berkirrahn named Laukir, showing a different side to intimacy without commitment.
Relationships: Pashial Betynné/Laukir Eglath
Series: Tales of Kephaream: A Changing Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833925





	2. Prey in the Mountains

Pashial rolled onto his back and opened his eyes.

 _Morning_. _What day was it? Right, the weekly job-run for Gromm should be today. I wonder what that'll bring._

Gromm was originally his hometown, but he didn't remember much of his childhood there, it all blurred together.

He turned his head to the window and saw the early morning light faintly shining through the curtains.

Suddenly he heard loud banging on his door.

"Pashial, my study in ten!"

 _Fagan_. _Knowing him, he already left not even questioning if I would be there in ten minutes._

Pashial got out of bed and started to get dressed. His uniform was mostly padded leather with a green tunic and comfortably fitting linen pants underneath. On the back of his leather armour was their clan symbol painted, 3 arrows on a drawn bow.

He put his leather gloves on his belt, loosely put on his leather vambraces and strapped his dagger on his back. If he needed his other weapons he'd collect them later but a dagger was enough with his training. He stepped into high leather boots and before he walked out of the room towards the study, he looked at his reflection in a metallic bowl filled with water. His bed hair wasn't looking that horrible.

On the way to the study, he braided his dark blond hair into several braids for his usual hairdo to keep it out of his face and tightened his vambraces on his forearms.

When he neared the study he saw the door open and Brenn and Trok came walking out.

_They must've just given their report as Fagan asked last night. I wonder what he has to discuss with me._

They greeted each other as they passed and Pashial walked up to the door and knocked short and clear.

"Come in!"

Pashial opened the door and saw Fagan sitting at a large hexagonal table surrounded by papers, scrolls, maps and books. You could hardly see his face behind the paper and his dark hair, that fell in front of his face as he read. The walls of the study were lined with bookcases filled to the brim with more scrolls and books.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Pashial approached the table.

"Yes. I have a mission for you." Fagan didn't look up from what was in front of him and started pulling together more things from across the table.

"Is it related to the Daesii? I know you've been busy investigating them." Pashial put his hands on the table as he looked at Fagan.

"No. You get to travel to Kohir. A healer requires escort through the valley. You'll get to see the Roaring Mountains up close, while _we_ investigate the commotion around the Daesii." Fagan looked up from his papers. He looked serious and it didn't seem like he had a lot of patience this morning.

"When you're back I suspect the youngsters from the Eastern clan to be here ready to be trained. Cain and Theresia will be taking your role as mentor till you return." Fagan took out some wax and his seal to finalise a letter he'd been writing.

"You don't want me here while you investigate, do you? Afraid my compassion for the Dae gets in the way of your work? I know you don't like them."

Fagan put down what he was doing and stood up. He walked around the table to Pashial, grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against the wall. Fagan's eyes had turned black and you could see the tension in his entire body.

"Don't test me. I respect you as a skilled member of the clan. Your family was on good terms with my father so I don't take that lightly-"

"Contrary to what you think based on _your_ experiences, not all the Daesii are bad." Pashial couldn't let it slide.

"It's time you get over that boy and do your part as a clan member. There's plenty of fish in the sea, Pashial. I don't care who it is as long as you pull yourself together and get the work done I need you to." He let go of Pashial and walked back to his seat.

"Perhaps this trip will bring your head back to this reality..." He murmured as he sat down.

"Seems you still struggle pulling yourself together with that cursed blood running through your veins. You may not be so different from them." Pashial sneered.

He heard a low growl coming from Fagan's direction.

_His explosive behaviour must mean something is troubling him to get him so worked up so quickly._

"Fine. One thing before I leave. Why, in the name of Hoapae, do I need to travel all the way to Kohir? Sounds like a job for the Tower. Ya' know, because they handle issues between territories." Pashial sighed and rubbed his throat.

It was no use pushing Fagan in this state on the previous topic so better to ask about the mission instead.

Fagan shook his head slowly. 

"Apparently Lady Reanna's request was urgent and sending a message there and have them arrive here would likely delay it by half a week. Apart from that, I need someone to deliver a letter to both her and the Tower as well, I can't risk these letters to be in the wrong hands. You'll be expected at the inn in Gromm before noon, and take these letters with you to deliver to Master Malcolm and Lady Reanna. Their eyes only." Fagan handed him two sealed letters.

He took them and walked out closing the door behind him.

He walked back to his room to get the rest of his equipment.

_'That boy'... Most people know of my compassion for the Daesii... But I've never told anyone about Rashan._

_I wonder how Fagan knows, or if it is his own speculation..._

\--

Pashial rode on his horse towards the city's entrance, knowing the inn would be right around the corner. He pulled his mantle straight and rode through the stone gates, slowing down till he reached the stables beside the inn where he came to a stop. There was already a horse standing saddled and waiting in the stables which he assumed was the healers.

_Gromm. It's been a little while._

He tied his horse to the pole and went inside. He was greeted by a scent of fresh bread and the warmth of a burning fire. It was calm inside, a few people seated at the tables having a meal, a young lady was checking the fire in the centre of the room and he saw his mother in the back walking around with a basket of bread. Some of the people looked up and saluted him, likely because he was wearing his uniform for he didn't recognise them.

He walked past the tables to greet his mother.

"Foul slayer scum..." He heard one of the strangers murmur as he walked past.

The clan got mixed opinions from the people in the realm and he tried to pay it no mind.

As he neared the back he saw his mother look up at him and smiled wide.

"Arbus! Your son decided to visit us." She yelled at the back while putting down her basket and greeted him.

"Oh look at you. I see you're well-fed. I'll alert the person you'll be escorting that you're here." She gave him a tight hug and took off to the sleeping quarters upstairs.

A tall dark blond man came out of the back, his arms and apron covered in flour.

"I see the clan is living up to its reputation. That's some nice leather you're wearing!" He firmly patted Pashial on his shoulder, covering his leather and tunic in a cloud of flour. He had a mixed expression on his face and Pashial couldn't tell if he was proud or disappointed, or both.

"Father. I'll be travelling to Kohir from here. It would be a whole less painful a trip with one of those nice sour loaves of yours." He brushed off the flour from his clothing. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the clan with his father. Bringing up the bread was not just a change of topic, however. had some rations in his saddlebag but the overly salted meat wasn't the most pleasant to eat for several days straight, and he didn't want to stop in too many places along the way.

"Straight to business eh. Well, you'll have to pay for that like anyone that doesn't work here." He said and crossed his arms.

Pashial sighed and reached for his coin pouch. At that moment his mother came down the stairs with a cloaked individual behind her.

"Arbus you're not having our son pay for one of those loaves are you?!" She looked frustrated as she walked down and hit him at the back of his head before wrapping a loaf of bread and handing it to Pashial.

"A mother must make sure her children are well fed. I hope it'll make your trip a little easier."

Pashial thankfully took the loaf and threw his father a gold coin.

"Good bread deserves its price. I hope this will grant me another one when I return in about a week or two." He looked at his father before turning to the stranger.

"Are you the healer requesting an escort to Kohir? I'm Pashial Betynné"

The stranger lifted the tip of their hood to reveal their face for a moment. He recognised the soft features and light blueish skin tone that characterised the Ne'pharii, an elemental elven race known for their special healing gifts.

"Yes, my name is Cassendri Frewa. I was requested by Lady Reanna. Before we leave I need to stop by a nearby river though. I require fresh water on me whenever I have the opportunity." They held up a large ceramic vessel that was strapped to their back.

"We'll go as soon as you're ready, but please hurry. I don't want to waste daylight and it's going to be a long trip."

Cassendri proved to be a skilled rider as they left Gromm heading North. Pashial was prepared for it to take over a week to reach Kohir, as untrained or unfit riders and horses wouldn't have the stamina to cover as much distance as he would on his own. Cassendri was also pushing them to rest no more than they needed for it was an urgent request. 

The quickly left the forested area surrounding Gromm and reached the grassy plains in the Valley of Purgation. Grassland for miles on end with small rivers flowing through it giving life to the land. They effectively travelled across the realm, reaching the hills around the Roaring Mountains close to Kohir on the night of the 5th day. Half a day riding left and they would reach their destination. Pashial had decided to deliver the letter to the Tower on his way back instead to save them a day and a half on the way there, as Cassendri was rushing him.

They made camp as there were no towns out in this area to rest at. Pashial made them a small fire and Cassendri secured the horses to a nearby tree, providing them with water from their vessel.

"You don't speak much. That rarely means anything good for people in my profession." Cassendri handed Pashial a cup of water and started laying out their sleeping mat by the fire.

"I'm just focused on the task at hand." Pashial replied as he chugged the water and handed the cup back to Cassendri.

"Would've been better if that was ale, to be honest." He sat back and looked up at the stars.

"I noticed you usually stay up at the inns till you're properly wasted, yes. You can't drink your problems away forever you know." They sighed and poured more water into the cup, passing it back to him.

"So, what is up with your 'profession'? What makes you more special than the healers they have back in Kohir?" He wasn't pleased with judgement on his recent behaviour.

"I take it you've heard of the Ne'pharii Charm."

"Yes, I have. Don't the Seaborn... I mean, the Searva have it too? The Siren's song?"

"Similar, yes. In my tribe, we give up the charm so we can learn the Song of Healing."

"What does that mean, give up the charm?"

"We release our sexual identity, physically, so we can repurpose our voice for deeper healing. The Charm usually attracts people to us, as you said, like the song of a Siren. It's not a small sacrifice within the Tribe and it can only be done with an elder or healer present. My aunt was a special healer like me as well. It's a great honour within the tribe to serve those who need us."

"So that is why you have no clear gender features? I must admit, I didn't want to offend you by asking before."

He looked down at the cup of water.

"Yes. No need to worry about it. I understand that it is strange for people outside my Tribe or region." They took the vessel beside them and looked Pashial directly in the eyes.

"As a thank you for your help, I'd like to demonstrate my healing. Perhaps you'll sleep easier tonight that way."

Pashial looked Cassendri in the eye and saw they meant it with genuine compassion.

"I don't mean to pry, but exhaustion and liquor are simply not healthy coping mechanisms to be able to sleep at night. I simply wish to help ease your mind."

_They may have a point but I don't believe this is something they can help me with._

"No, thank you. I've just been distracted... something was said to me before I left that may hold a certain truth I don't agree with."

"Then find a truth that aligns to your vision. Don't allow yourself to stay in an illusion, there are always more options than we think we see." They laid down on their mat.

"If you wish to talk about it more before we arrive, I'd be happy to help, Pashial."

"Thank you for your offer, but I wish to figure it out on my own."

_Maybe they're right though... I don't have to give up on Rashan, but it's been so long I shouldn't have false hope either._

"Goodnight, Cassendri."

The following morning they got ready and saddled to ride out at dawn.

Silent but for the clattering hooves on the road ahead.

They could already see the red mountains towering over them in the distance, shrouded in clouds. The Roaring Mountains is what the people in the region called them. A truly awe-inspiring sight to see up close.

The road slowly became more rocky, uneven and they noticed they weren't in the valley anymore.

Around late afternoon they reached the divide in the mountain range and rode into a settlement, build-up entirely from stone. Carved into the mountain edge and ginormous boulders carved into homes.

The settlement was divided into levels, and they could spot a bright yellow banner in the distance on the top level. The colour of the Western clan. As they rode further in it turned out the place was much bigger than it first seemed.

This was definitely Kohir.

It was slowly starting to get dark, partially due to the mountain blocking out the sun.

People like giants were walking around carrying supplies around.

A cart pulled by horses, filled with rock and ore, was brought to one of the stone homes from which the sounds of a blacksmith came. An unusual man with large hands and feet brought the materials inside.

Suddenly they heard a bouldering laugh coming from one of the higher levels.

A big, strong, bald man stood on the edge of the top level with his arms wide in the air.

"If that isn't the good old' Southern colour I see there!" The man jumped down and Pashial swore he felt the ground shake under him as he landed before them. He tugged the reins to keep his horse in check.

"Where are my manners. I am Mordaf Rog, I'm the Clan Master in this region." He shook Pashial's hand firmly.

_I've heard about him. According to the rumours, he's the savage of the realm... Didn't expect him to be so friendly._

"Pashial Betynné. I was told to escort the healer to Lady Reanna in person. Would you be so kind as to tell us where we can find her?" He looked briefly at Cassendri from the corner of his eye.

"Ah, the wife. See that big opening carved in the mountain there with those crates? That's where she is. She's likely going through trade administration papers."

Pashial nodded and guided his horse in the pointed direction.

Nearing the entrance, he saw a tall woman with long, red hair looking at crates stacked along the walls, checking things off of lists. She was dressed in a long, yellow tunic, leather pants and a belt that secured a throwing axe on her back. She was whispering things to herself as she looked over the crates.

"Lady Reanna?" Pashial asked as he entered, Cassendri following close behind him.

She looked up and smiled wide.

"It's not often we get Southerners here, it's refreshing. Yes, I'm Lady Reanna, you must be the escort Fagan send along." She put down the papers she was holding and turned to face them.

"Yes, I'm Pashial Betynné and this is Cassendri Frewa, the healer you requested." He motioned at Cassendri who took a step towards her and lifted their hood.

"I'm at your service, my Lady."

" Cassendri, thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I'll make sure all the arrangements are made for your return home tomorrow, Pashial." She gave Pashial a firm pat on the shoulder, which came with a surprising strength behind it.

Pashial was surprised how friendly these people seemed, constantly smiling and laughing, and also how strong they seemed to be.

_Seems the stories about the Berkirrahn weren't exaggerated. They truly are the friendly giants of the realm._

He reached into his pouch and took out the letter Fagan had given him.

"Master Fagan requested I gave you this letter. It was meant for your eyes only." 

Reanna took the letter from him and looked at the seal on it.

"I appreciate it. If you'll excuse me, I have work to discuss with our healer here. They should light the fire soon, you should join our people there, they share stories of their missions around the fire."

Pashial walked up the steps to the top level where a fire was lit amidst several stone benches. Multiple men and women were already seated there or working on getting the fire going. He sat down and stared as the small flames grew bigger. He heard stories of the canyon and the desert and the cruel life in it. How one member managed to split a giant spider in two with his war-axe. It seemed surreal to him, but this was his first time in the area. He didn't believe the wraiths were realm till he saw one either. He just sat and listened, staring at the flames.

"You look like you could use a distraction." He heard a man say beside him on the bench, handing him a drinking horn.

"It's been a rough couple of days travelling. What are we having?" Pashial turned to face the man. He didn't mind having some company, it might help keep his mind off things.

The man was tall, tanned from the sun and had, judging by the campfire lighting, reddish-brown hair tied at the back of his head. He looked unshaven but wasn't sporting a large beard. He looked strong. Though granted, all Berkirrahn did, they were simply built more like giants than the Rahnvirr, despite having common ancestors. He wore a mustard yellow scarf around his neck and was dressed in a long brown tunic with split sides, covered with a thick dark leather belt and charcoal grey pants that puffed up around the knees because of his tight leather boots.

"The Frunnar brought some Kauwkaw berries from the North-East that we turned into wine. It's an acquired taste... Sweet but deep and if you're not accustomed to drinking, it may give you some side effects..." The man laughed as he took a sip before handing it over.

"Doesn't sound ominous at all, what kind of side effects? Been a long time since I encountered some Frunnar. I'm Pashial by the way, who do I have the pleasure of drinking with tonight?" 

He took the horn and smelled the drink before taking a small sip for taste. It smelled heavy and made his nose tingle, but it was also sweet like he said and he felt a little more uplifted. He decided to take a decent swig before handing it back. He coughed as he felt the strong liquor in his throat.

_Yep. That is a strong one, as expected. Better take it easy with this stuff._

"Just the usual, a pounding headache in the morning **.** You seem to have good taste I see. The name is Laukir. Lady Reanna mentioned you need a place to stay the night, so I offered to host you. If you don't mind, that is." He didn't break eye contact while taking a sip, he had a playful smile on his face.

"I'd gladly make use of your hospitality. I was already told my provisions for the road back would be provided for, so a place to rest is most welcome. I doubt sleeping on the stone floor here will do me good." 

He was handed back the horn, and this time took a small sip instead, this time tasting the full range of the flavour.

Pashial wasn't sure what it was but something told him this man wasn't just being friendly and showing hospitality. It was only a question of if he minded that or not, it would depend on his alternative motives.

"Hahaha, don't you worry about that. We take hospitality quite seriously here, you'd never be sleeping on the cold stone floor. You better not have fur allergies though, it's one of the things that makes sleeping a little more bearable here. That and the liquor, of course."

Laukir took the horn from him and gave it to another member before moving his face close to Pashial's ear. Pashial felt a shiver down his spine feeling his hot breath on his skin.

_What is this man up to..._

"Let's not get you drunk, it makes for a bad guest, and I hate being a bad host in turn. I'll show you where you'll be staying." He whispered and stepped over the bench.

He stood up and started walking down the steps to the lower level, looking over his shoulder if Pashial would follow.

He went with Laukir to his house, not far from the fire.

Everything was made of stone in this place, the house, the furniture, everything.

As they entered his home through a heavy stone door, he saw there were no actual doors inside, just cloth or leather curtains hanging from the ceiling to section off two rooms. In the centre of the room was a fireplace with smouldering embers ready to light up if fed wood. Around the fireplace were furs and pillows placed as well as a woven blanket. In the corner was a stone cabinet with pots and pans and other cooking tools. Large amber jars with corks stood beside it and Pashial suspected it to be liquor.

Laukir walked to the fireplace and put a small block of wood on to get it going a little longer. The stone was awfully cold now that the sun was gone and they left the fire. Pashial walked around the room studying the craftsmanship of this place. He'd never been in Kohir before, or anywhere among the Roaring Mountains on that matter, so he'd never seen buildings carved entirely from stone. These weren't stacked bricks but carved or shaped from massive boulders.

As he was running his fingers along the stone wall studying the craftmanship he suddenly felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close.

_So is this what I was suspicious about... Did I not see it coming that this was his true intention?_

A pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his neck as he was gently herded through the room towards the furs surrounding the fireplace. He was frozen, unsure of how to respond. Unsure what he wanted in the situation. His arms felt strong and comforting and he had to admit he missed the feeling of being held.

_I don't even know this man, I shouldn't..._

One of Laukir's hands ran down his chest and he whimpered as he started to stroke him carefully.

"Didn't know you Southerners were so soft and shy..." 

He started opening the buckles and laces of the leather armour Pashial was wearing to take it off.

He didn't know if this was what he wanted yet, he didn't want this to stop either.

"Why..." He whispered as he put his hands on Laukir's to slow him down.

Laukir stopped and turned Pashial to face him.

"Well... it's close to a sin to leave a handsome fella like yourself look so underappreciated. I know that look on your face, I've seen it before. I can tell you've not been loved properly for a good while... I guess I just wanted to help you enjoy yourself a bit more."

_Do I look like an abandoned puppy the way he's describing me right now? I guess I've felt more lonely lately than I realised if it is that obvious..._

Pashial bit his lip in frustration. Laukir lifted his chin and looked him in the eye.

"That's why... Tell me. How long has it been since someone showed you some love?" He sat down on the fur and pulled Pashial down with him.

"The way you're implying... Years." 

He sat on his knees in front of Laukir and clenched his teeth, feeling the weight of what those words meant to him.

_It's been so long..._

"I thought as much... So if you let me, I will appreciate every bit of you that I'm able to tonight. I don't need anything in return other than a little pleasure on your face." 

He took Pashial's hands and kissed his palms.

_Stop making me feel pathetic..._

"Look who you call soft. I don't want your pity..." 

Pashial wasn't sure if he was going to scream or cry from the pain of his repressed longing. He wasn't going to give in to show his weakness, though. Even if for a moment he just wanted to belong to someone again.

He grabbed the scarf around Laukir's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, climbing onto his lap.

"How about you show me the rage... The fire, your people are known for instead..." Pashial took off his belt and armour that Laukir had pried open earlier.

"Alright then... Be good prey will you..." 

His hands held onto his hips before he travelled them up along his sides towards his ribs. Pashial untied his vambraces and threw them off allowing Laukir to remove his tunic.

His hand moved across his back as he was pulled close again. He not only felt the warmth on his bare skin of the small flames in the fireplace beside them but also the warmth of his body as they were pressed against each other. Laukir moved one hand across his chest up to his neck, slowly moving it up as he pressed his thumb gently against his throat till it reached his chin, exposing his neck. He kissed his neck and gently bit down massaging his muscles with his teeth making him moan. He rolled his hips back and forth against his lap to tease him, but it was as much teasing himself given how tightly Laukir held onto his waist.

He tried to open up his belt frustratingly, unable to get enough room between them to open it.

He felt how the grip of his teeth on his neck turned into soft, wet kisses going up towards his ear. He continued to struggle with his belt, finally able to open it up and started to tug onto his tunic.

"S-stop playing will ya..." He murmured a shiver went down his spine.

He let go of Pashial for a second to take off his scarf, revealing 3 large scars on his neck and shoulder. Pashial tried to touch them, shocked by how deep these wounds must've been.

"You asked for a predator... I enjoy playing with my prey." He whispered in his ear

Quickly Laukir wrapped both arms around his back, lifted him and laid him down on the furs before stripping him of his pants. He took Pashial's hands and tied them together with his scarf holding them behind his back. He was squirming beneath him trying to free his hands.

Laukir grinned at him, watching him squirm and kissed him deeply, moving his hands along his body before kissing his way down. He dragged his tongue gently along the lines on his hips and lifted one of his legs to kiss and nibble on his inner thigh. Pashial arched his back a he felt his lips move closer to his pelvis, breathing heavily as he was throbbing with anticipation. He was still squirming trying to get his hands free, but his head went a little blank as Laukir drew his focus down to his member as he started to tease him with the tip of his tongue.  
He managed to free one hand and started tugging at Laukir's tunic hoping to pry it off him.

"Gods, why can't you just shift out of your clothing..." He muttered beneath his breath.  
"Shift, huh... I see you have an exotic taste in men... Sadly, the only reason I'm still clothed is that you did a poor job stripping me of them."

Suddenly the kissing and teasing stopped and Pashial felt the weight of Laukir's body as he bent over him to kiss him, moving one of his hands back up to his throat while the other held onto his hip so tightly he swore it would turn into a bruise. He felt how his hips rocked against him as they kissed and he took the opportunity to pull off his tunic with his one hand, still unable to free the other. Laukir pushed his thumb back against his throat firmly while still allowing him to breath. His ragged breathing turned into a chuckle as Pashial continued to try and take off his pants with his single hand.

"That's more like it..." He mused as he watched Pashial struggle beneath him.

"You could just help a little you know." He whispered as he finally managed to open them up and pull them down a little.

"I see you're perfectly capable yourself..." He removed the remainder of his clothes in a single move.

He loosened his grip on the scarf still holding his one hand behind his back. He slid his hand from his throat to his hip and pulled him against his pelvis. Pashial freed his hand and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close to kiss him. He wrapped his legs around Laukir's waist and let out soft noises as he started to align himself. Pashial whimpered as he sank in and Laukir tried to hide his moans by kissing down his neck, eventually sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

"I guess I'll be leaving bruised and beaten in the morning." He joked in between soft moans.

"I'm sorry... I hope this makes up for it..." He heard guilt in his voice and his hands loosened their grip on his hips.

Pashial ran his hands through his hair, undoing the tie on the back, as he gently kissed the scars in his neck. He felt his hair and deep and heavy breathing brush against his skin, making him tingle through his body. He took one of Laukir's hands and brought it back up to his throat.

"No need to be gentle... I'll heal, just don't break me in pieces."

He wrapped his arms around his waist and ran his hands over his back while moving his hips along in his rhythm. He felt how his hand tightened around his throat again and his breathing grew hoarse. He held onto him tight digging his nails into his back as he slowly started to speed up their rhythm. They were getting sweaty. He felt his hand move from his hip to around his waist, gripping his side tightly as he changed his angle a little making him moan deeply. Pashial threw back his head, arched his back, gripping his wrist with one hand as he felt waves of pleasure crash through his body. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Laukir's loving expression change to worry as tears started streaming down his face. He forced his mouth into a smile as his lips trembled with the release of tension.

"Pashial..."

"T-thank you..."


End file.
